


With Benefits

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom!Winter, F/F, It's not very detailed though, The title probably says it all but, This happens right after V7C6, Top!Robyn, Volume 7 (RWBY), Winter is Robyn's comfort food, acquaintances with benefits, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: Violet eyes started to roam all over Winter’s body, and instantly, Winter realized that what she was wearing did not matter at all. Her heart was thumping in her chest by the way Robyn was looking at her alone, and it sped up when she was pushed against the wall.--ORWinter's arrangement with Robyn takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	With Benefits

It was already past Winter’s bed time when her bedroom’s window was knocked on. There could be only one person in Solitas who would show up like this rather than walking through the front door. But today was not the day they agreed on, especially after what just happened earlier in Mantle.

Winter got up from her bed and observed herself in the mirror. She would have put on something more alluring if she knew Robyn would come here. Instead, she was in simple button-up cotton pajamas.

Before she could decide if she should change into her lingerie, the window was tapped on again. Winter sighed and walked over to open it, and she would have commented about Robyn’s impatience if the blonde did not look so distressed.

“Hill, are you okay?” she asked.

Robyn answered the question with silence and climbed inside the room, her arms wrapping around herself and her eyes remaining on the floor.

“Hill,” Winter tried again. “I’m sorry about the election and your friend. I hope she’ll recover soon.”

“I’m not here to talk about that,” Robyn said sharply and glanced up. Her sad expression was completely gone. “I’m here to fuck you.”

“Oh.”

Violet eyes started to roam all over Winter’s body, and instantly, Winter realized that what she was wearing did not matter at all. Her heart was thumping in her chest by the way Robyn was looking at her alone, and it sped up when she was pushed against the wall.

“Are you up for it, Schnee?” Robyn asked in a husky tone next to Winter’s ear.

“Yes,” the reply came out almost immediately.

Robyn must think she was desperate, but she honestly could not care less.

The first time it happened was when Robyn came to Atlas Academy to demand more supplies for Mantle from Ironwood. The General was fortunately not in the building, so Winter was the one who had to deal with the blonde’s fury.

She asked Robyn to come inside her office and the argument got heated in seconds. It ended with Winter attempting to drag the taller woman out of her room by force, which resulted in the front of her upper body pressed against her desk by Robyn’s strong hands.

Winter knew she should have elbowed the blonde in her stomach or summoned a Grimm to assist her, but instead, she uttered the words ‘fuck me’... and Robyn did so.

It happened again the next day when Winter went to Robyn’s apartment in Mantle even though her conscience desperately told her not to. The blonde was the one who opened the door, and she only took a glance to know what Winter wanted. They headed to Robyn’s room without any words and ignored the questioning look they were receiving from the rest of the Happy Huntresses.

And when the Mantler woman brought out her strap-on from her drawer, Winter knew she would never want to stop their affair.

It happened again and again whether it was in Winter’s office, her bedroom or Robyn’s. It just worked for them. The blonde helped Winter forget about all the stupid orders she had to follow or the stupid broadcasted announcements she had to make. And for Robyn? She just loved to unleash her anger for the government, and who would be better to take that frustration than an Atlesian militant like Winter? Robyn let her resentment for the authority show with her words and how hard she thrusted into Winter.

Their unspoken deal was simple. The taller woman fucked her with only her toy or her slender fingers, and always refused when Winter offered to return the favor. There was no foreplay or eye contact or kissing, and they never bothered to take their shirts off. It was why Winter was so confused when Robyn tugged on the lapels of her shirt and started unbuttoning it at this very moment.

The blonde gave her a look as if to question if her action was okay, and Winter nodded eagerly. She felt like her skin was burning hot when Robyn trailed her gaze down to her naked torso and felt up her breasts. Their eyes met again and Robyn leaned in. There was a moment that Winter thought she would kiss her and she would definitely be okay with it, but the blonde’s lips landed on her neck instead. She sucked on the flesh gently in contrast to her regular habit to leave hickeys for days.

Winter’s eyes shut as she waited for the other woman’s fingers to enter her only to be puzzled again when Robyn’s lips moved down to her chest before she wrapped them around her nipple.

“Fuck, Robyn,” Winter moaned as she felt the wetness of Robyn’s tongue flicking on the hardened bud.

The taller woman continued to circle her nipple and sucked on it, which caused Winter to throw her head back into the wall. This felt fucking fantastic and it would have been better if Robyn would just shove her fingers inside her already.

Maybe the blonde figured that the more effective way to torture her was this prolonged teasing instead of the usual rough and mind-numbing fuck. Well, jokes on her because Winter liked it either way.

To her surprise, Robyn dropped on her knees and pulled Winter’s pants and underwear down. Her lips quirked up when she saw how wet Winter was.

“What the hell are you doing?” Winter asked because never during the period of their arrangement had she imagined Robyn would use her mouth on her.

“What do you think?” Robyn asked back with annoyance in her voice.

“I know. You’ve just never-...”

The blonde cut her off. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Winter replied instantly and earned a chuckle from the woman below.

“Didn’t think so.”

Robyn continued to tease her by lifting her left leg up to rest on her shoulder and kissing the inside of her thigh. This had become so annoying and Winter had to open her mouth to speak again.

“I thought you came here to fuck me.”

Robyn huffed, but she yielded to Winter’s request. Her lips moved inch by inch and finally reached where they were supposed to be. Winter let out another moan when Robyn made the first contact. Turned out, the taller woman was skilled at using her tongue as much as her hands, and Winter could not help but wonder if she had been with so many women. The thought honestly turned her on even more, and before she could stop herself, she dropped her gaze down to look at the blonde.

Robyn’s eyes were closed tightly as if she was truly enjoying what she was doing. Winter observed her long black lashes and moved down to her cheekbones.

_Fuck. She’s beautiful._ A thought formed in Winter’s head.

And before she could process that thought, a single tear fell down from Robyn’s eye.

_What the hell?_

Winter’s suspicion that Robyn was crying was confirmed after she followed her instinct and gently wiped the teardrop off with her thumb. The blonde’s eyes popped open and they were glistening by tears under the moonlight. Winter’s hand stayed on the side of the other woman’s face and caressed it while Robyn proceeded to bring her closer to climax.

With their gazes remaining on one another’s all the way through to Winter’s orgasm, it felt so much more intimate than any sexual thing they had ever done together. Robyn’s violet eyes did not leave Winter’s blue ones even after she wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand and stood up.

The taller woman lifted her forearm up and rested it on the wall next to Winter’s head, and after a quick glance down to Winter’s mouth, they crashed their lips together.

Robyn’s kiss was firm and rough at first, but it turned slow and Winter was not sure who started it. Their soft lips were only pressing and tugging on the counterpart as if she and Robyn were, dare she say it, in a sweet and loving relationship. It felt surreal and Winter wondered why they had not done this sooner. Gods, they absolutely should have kissed sooner.

The blonde was the first to pull away, but Winter kept her close by resting her forehead against hers and stroked the side of her face.

“Do you want to stay?” she found herself asking.

She could see that Robyn was considering it. If Robyn was so upset about the election and her injured friend, Winter was willing to comfort her. She was willing to hug her or fuck her or get fucked by her again if that would make her feel better.

“Let’s not be weird, okay?” Robyn eventually said despite leaning into Winter’s touch.

“You’re the one who’s been weird this whole time,” Winter countered with a smile.

“Right,” the blonde admitted and managed to detach herself from Winter.

Winter would be lying to herself if she said the rejection did not hurt and she refused to think why it hurt. She watched Robyn walking to the window. It would be just like previous times when Robyn made her come and left without any words.

Surprisingly, the blonde turned around with a hint of a smile.

“Goodnight, Winter,” Robyn said.

Her action was astounding, so astounding enough that Winter could not say anything back before the taller woman climbed outside.

She gathered her clothes from the floor and hugged them closely to her chest after Robyn was long gone.

A question popped up in her mind. 

_What the hell just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> 👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> I think they're falling in love.


End file.
